


Dramatical Murder: Malfunction

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: This is a Clear X Noiz fanfic.I dont own this.This takes place right after Clear fought off the two Alpha androids.Noiz was shoved with the task to repair a damaged and now known android. But when he wakes, he is off? Events lead to memories rather left forgotten and in the dark and Noiz managed to fix the Droid to his original personality. But what does he do when he is affected by what happened and Clear is determined to try and get the blond unafraid?





	Dramatical Murder: Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> This is being re-written. It's an old fic, really old, so expect it to not make much sense lol.

Still at the house near the place they could consider the green playground. Hidden in a home to keep from detection and stay clear of the brainwashing lights and sound Noiz was doing his usual habit of hacking and unlocking usually closed systems. He needed to find and track down who Aoba was after. A repaid debt for the older bluenet as a thanks for saving him. Though not entirely use to feeling yet. It was a refreshing difference from the numbness he was accustom too.

Banging and sloppy stops echoed outside of the room door Noiz had locked himself in, alerting him of a soon to be event. Already annoyed at the fact that whoever it was that came to bother him, he closed his device and pulled himself off from the center of his temporary bed to the now knocked on door.

"Noiz please help him!" Was the immediate greeting as he opened the door.

Blonde brows falling low, he looks down at the owner of that odd demand. The voice came from a blue-headed male named Aoba. The unique looking male was drenched in rain and sweat. He looked beat down and exhausted. 

Noiz took a more thorough inspection at the blunet and what was on his side, leaning heavily on his shoulders. There, in Aoba's arms, green eyes caught sight of a broken down android that looked... a lot like Clear? The droids skin shattered like a marionette doll, eyes closed as if shut down, damage scattered everywhere else along the older man's frame.

Quickly coming to the realization of why Aoba asked for help, green eyes go wide with shock. "Clears, is a robot?" 

Aoba nods his head as he swooped past him and headed to his bed, laying the beaten droid down. HIs hand came to pet across the messed up porcelain skin, small apologies heard and sorrow filled chokes.

Noiz quickly moves, grabbing his gadgets and tools. Still somewhat sluggish himself from being injured that time him and Aoba were attacked, and adding the ability to now feel pain made him even more lethargic. 

Once all items were in hand he speed walked back to Aoba and Clear. When light brown eyes reach his own, Aoba finally takes notice of the tools in Noiz's hands and steps back, giving Noiz enough space to work with, and the blonde immediately sat down. 

(What happened?) Was the afterthought left as Noiz finally began to work. 

 

**~~**

 

Days passed and Clear remained asleep. Noiz repaired as much as he could: All that was left was for Clear himself to wake and activate his auto repair system... If he did wake. 

Aoba kept pacing back and forth. Ticking Noiz off immensely. This had been the nonstop nervous habit of the blue-haired male ever since the two returned the way they did, and the blonde was just about fed up. "Would you fucken stop and just do something!" He hissed as his temper finally snapped.

Coming to a stop, the bashful male turned to Noiz with a guilty bow and scratched his head. "I know but... I can't help but worry," He mumbled before perking up. "Can you check him again?" 

Noiz glared at the other, his irritated state becoming worse. (this is the 7th time in two days.)

Koujaku quickly took notice of the young blondes irritation and that this conversation was soon to take an ugly turn. "Yea," he butts in. "Noiz, go check on Clear. Me and Aoba will go food shopping ok?" 

Noiz grunted and turned back to them, making his way up the flight of stairs. Koujaku frowned. "I'll take that as an ok... come on Aoba!" The black-headed male reached for the zoned out males arm and dragged Aoba to the door. Then the blunet began to panic.

"But what if he wakes! i need to be- SLAM!" he was cut off by the door.

Noiz glared at the closed entrance and sighed. He was getting tired of this tedious job. FInishing his way up the stairs, Noiz strolled down the short hall with his hands in his pants pocket, stopping at the door that led to the room they laid the android in. Opening the door Noiz walks inside and closed it behind himself, eyes on the ground as he debated on things. Blonde lashes blinked over vibrant green several times before rising completely with the owners head at a sight not expected.

To his surprise, Clear was sitting up, wide awake... Though, something seems off? The atmosphere was icy, cold and heartless, and when pink eyes turned to look at Noiz, the blonde shivered from the frightful gaze. The usually happy and go lucky man now carried a sharp and condescending appearance, something corrupted from inside the once pure android. But Noiz was not the type to show fear or anything emotional. Even if he felt those overwhelming emotions now, He would not show it. Never.

Sitting next to white-haired droid, Noiz messed with a few tools before looking back into icy roseate. "Lift your arms I need to remove the bandages." He commands, eyes looking at the still wrapped portion of the others face. "Have you bothered reactivated you auto repair system yet?" 

The white-haired male stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes," he answered, lifting his arms so that Noiz can unwrap him. 

Getting at work, Noiz loosened the bandages on the man's face, then moved to his torso. As they all fell, the blonde was greeted by the site of unafflicted flesh. The wounds all gone, and the boy couldn't help but smirk with fascination. "Interesting," he mumbled softly. 

Clear noticed, the droid turning more to face the young teen and grabbed the narrowed jaw of the boy, pulling him high so that their eyes met. Violet like gues analyzed the small technician in regard. "Oh, and what is INTERESTING Noiz?" 

Noiz stared at him blankly and shrugged. "Just your repair system," the unattached answer came.  

Clear continued to stare at him for moments after that. No even bothering to let go. 

Now Noiz was starting to get pissed. He definitely preferred the androids annoying go lucky personality over this one. "Let go," he hissed out and Clear listened. 

Looking around, the bright pink hues seemed to search for something. "Wheres Aoba?" Clear questioned. 

Noiz started to dig in his bags for tools. "Shopping with Koujaku. They should be back in a little," Noiz answered, pulling out a sort of screwdriver, clicking a button that released an electric pulse. "But for now I need to check your system for any malfunctions." 

Clear smiled but anger was evident in his eyes. "No. I want to see Aoba. And don't check my system, they are perfectly fine." 

Noiz quirked a brow at him. "You are malfunctioning, and I doubt you should see Aoba before your properly--" before he could finish the white-haired male yanked his arm and slammed him on the bed. Noiz winced as he felt pain greet him upon the rough land and hands. 

"I.Dont. **Want-**  to be FIXED, got it?"

Blank green move to stare into the angered lilac. He didn't want to fight right now. He's tired, annoyed, and the last thing he wants to do is get in a fight with a crazed Android bigger than him. "Fine, whatever." He dryly responds. "Just wait till Aoba gets here." 

Clear stood silent, eyes boring through his own as he stood stationed on top of the blonde, and it angered the teen once more. "I HATE, being touched." He clarified to the other. The man smirked in response. 

"Then bring me to Aoba." The coy demand came.

Green eyes scanned pink with their usual stoic gaze, mouth shut as he refused to respond. Clear seemed ok with the staring contest at first, but as moments passed, the tight squeeze on Noiz's slim wrist grew harsh, then released. One hand pulled from his right hand, the left still bound as the android moved to caress his cheek then tipped his head up to him. "Fine, then you can entertain me in his stead."

Noiz arched a brow before he felt lips press against his own. Green eyes fly open wide, but the boy didn't move, his mouth kept shut. 

Realization dawning on a little late from the shock, Noiz tore away from the mans offending lips, His head turned away as he glared at the older male. 

Clear watched him for a moment before he shrugged, lowering down as he started to kiss along a thin neck pulling down the shirt to begin nipping at a now exposed collarbone. The boy, still somewhat pinned as his shirt was stretched down gasped, confused at the new sensations he's feeling: All his senses at hyperdrive from being awakened. 

His heart started to speed up, chest clenching in an odd manner making it hard to breathe. And he felt as if someone was yanking something from within his chest. Starting to get scared Noiz used his free arm to try and push the android off. Clear stopped, but it was to look at the arm. A second was all the time Noiz had before the droid grabbed his wrist again and yanked them to pin them against the bed's headboard, tying his arms with the bandages he had removed to the metal bars.

Noiz growled at clear, infuriated with this situation. Green eyes glare harshly as the man above moved to grab a knife like tool, moving the dagger-like object to the base of his shirt and pressed it down just enough for Noiz to feel the pressure. Noiz opened his mouth to comment on the action when Clear abruptly yanked the knife up, ripping both shirts that he wore and leaving a thin pink line up his entire torso.

Noiz froze, Green eyes blankly looking at the man above as the shock of what had just happened still lingered. That was till he felt Clear take his hat off and throw it. "You bitc--mpph!" The boy choked on the words as a mouth met his own. Growling at the intimate action, Noiz bucked when slammed again. Something wet probed the line between his lips and a shutter escaped. Tightening the entrance, He felt teeth meet his lower lip and lightly tear into it. Gasping, lips parted and the wet muscle slithered inside uninvited.

Noiz felt it explore and smooth over every inch of his mouth, gently rubbing beneath his own tongue. A groan escaped him and his body jolts up. More frightened he tried to shove it out with his own tongue, wrapping around it and pushing the slick muscle, accidentally slipping his the other mouth. When he tried to retract it, Clear wrapped his tongue around his causing him to let out a strange noise. 

Noiz's face heated as he heard the sound he released, more high pitched pants and groans escaping as the man continued. Legs shook as the body between them pressed further the sloppy heated kiss making heat pool down. Pings of pleasure shot up and his lungs constricted in a manner that hurt, but at the same time felt so damn good. 

Started and unnerved, Noiz tried to pull away, but the kiss became more intense and heated as time went by. Slowly, green eyes zone out as the youth's mind goes blank the lightheadedness of their actions and new sensations too much to comprehend for the young teen. When Clear was certain he had the boys mind a mess he pulled back halfway to see his work and licked his lips at the sight. 

Noiz was panting heavily, his eyes half-lidded in blind bliss. His face completely flushed. "You know... your actually almost as cute as Aoba," Clear confest as he ground his hips against Noiz causing his chest to arch up. A small gasp escaped the confused teen as he gripped at the metal bars above his head. The only thing he could actually reach with his constricted hand.

Hands grip at the blonde's jeans suddenly, roughly tearing them down and throwing them to the side. Jolting from the cold touch of fingers, Noiz looks down to see Clear bowing his head between his thighs, lips closing over the boys more colored flesh. As teeth scraped the soft flesh of inner thigh, a hand slid higher and fell below, Disappearing. The cold touch returned and Noiz jolts as a long finger pets over the rim of his entrance.

Noiz watched the white-haired male in bewilderment, still not truly understanding whats going on. All he knew was that a kiss meant affection...but everything else was a mystery to him. Never did the blonde let someone close. He tried to allow Aoba which is why he kissed the man that one time, and also kissed the little girls hand in a way to make peace. Not that he really understood what it meant to them. He just hoped it will get them to shut up. But why was this android stripping him and touching him in such a way? The finger put more pressure and he flinched, a shuttering gasp escaping and a confused "Stop."

Pink eyes watched the boy, slight surprise seen as he seemed to catch sight of the blondes current mindset and emotions. "You're more innocent than I thought... Even Aoba would know what I'm doing." He started to smile. "This will be a treat." 

The lingering touch of that single digit then pulled back, And Noiz almost felt relief when it returned and sharply plunged past the constricting walls. The sudden feeling of penetration caused the blonde to shout then groan in obvious discomfort. Greens eye then glared at Clear, a displeased growl escaping just to be cut off by the burn of a second digit easing its way inside.

 Noiz didn't know what this feeling was, But he's pretty sure he did not like it. He kept fidgeting as Clear played with him, stretching and teasing how he pleased. Noiz was able to muffle any sounds that tried to escape from his mouth whether it was slightly pained groans, or odd high pitched gasp. He was getting used to the now dull pain and only felt the long fingers inside moving in and out of him. It didn't feel bad anymore, but it was begging to feel like something... Different? Noiz's brows furrowed as he tried to decipher what was happing to his own body when the fingers curved up. A spark shot and a surprised "Ah!" escaped. Clear grinned wide, looking up into baffled green as he pressed all four fingers up and scratched down, gently. 

Noiz's whole body jerked as a more defined moan escaped, his body thrumming with pleasure when Clear repeated the action. Continuing to hit that spot, Clear watched as Noiz failed to quiet himself. Small mews and moans making his own excitement grow. Crawling up the lithe frame, Clear blew over perked nipples, a startled whine escaping the teen when he moved to enclose the hardened nub in his mouth. Noiz arched, the feeling of his nipple teased and twirled between teeth putting him on edge. 

Eyes glaze as the man dominating him searched and discovered all his sensitive spots and exploited them, Fingers still at work from inside and making his stomach constrict and tighten as the stimulation of his prostate made him hot all over. Just as he felt he would explode, Clear pulled away completely and stared down at him. Noiz stared back at him with the mix of lust and anger in his eyes, his teeth grounding together as he realized how fucked up the other mad his mind "A-are you done?" He hissed in contempt, pulling at his wrist to try and get free. "Because, hah... I'm sick of your, touchy game." He said in-between pants.

Clear tilt his head before a wide grin stretched across his handsome features and without warning, the android raised his hips and leveled them. Something hot pressed between his ass, and Noiz jolt as something hot eased between his cleft. HIs ass twitched as the round tip touched his rimed entrance and then, abruptly shoved all the way inside to the hilt. 

Eyes bulge wide as searing pain burned up to his spine. Noiz shouted in pain a shaky exhale followed by a horrified whimper. Barely starting to calm down from the sudden intrusion, his breathing slowly steading, Clear leaned down and started to lick along his jaw to his ear. "We're just starting little Rabbit," Was all Noiz got as a warning before Clear started to roughly move from inside of him. 

A low moan of mixed pain and some sort of messed up gratification escaping shaken lips each thrust. Pleasure coming in more clearly as the ache of the sudden stretch slowly dulled. Licking his lips at the sight of his victim, Clear moves to softly nibble on already abused lips, Raising trembling hips higher as he aimed for the spot. Noiz jolts as he felt that ping, a soft groan as he felt it. THen the man reangled again, and the ping became an explosion.

Head tossed back, Noiz moaned out loud as his body flared in a satisfying way. Clear smirked as he saw the boy beneath him start to submit completely. His legs parting more as the droid continued to ram inside him, choppy rough thrust making hips jerk and spasm each strike. Noiz arched his back his toe's curling as he got close to climaxing. Green eyes shut as he his insides squeezed and he felt something hot shoot from his body, pouring onto his stomach in a thick mess.  

Clear grunts and shuttered, keeping himself from releasing inside the teen just yet. Waiting till he had control, he pulled out and lifts the blondes right leg over-shoulder and shoves himself back inside gaining a pained gasp. Leaning down to pink ears he seductively whispered, "for someone who supposedly hates this. You're sucking me in quite well." He taunts, moving his hips to work to his own release.

The blonde made a small whimper as his body was being used once more, his length hardening from the rubbing his walls gained from the other cock. His head was a jumbled mess and as the white-headed male continued to fuck him, he felt himself lose complete control. Willingly joining in the others actions, making his hips buck back in time with harsh thrust. 

Noiz felt the binds loosening as Clear moved him to lay on his stomach. His arms stood on the metal bars as he tried to steady his body, his entire frame moving up and down silken shits as he was pumped from behind. head laid flat on the pillow above, one hand slid down to clench the sheets for support, hazy green blankly staring at the screwdriver tool he unpacked before... Just on the bedside near him... And suddenly his mind came running back to reality. 

Noiz felt Clear start to thrust more harshly, his grunts deeper and his cock pulsing from the inside. The rougher nature of this already rough sex only passed for moments till the man stopped, hand clawing into his sides. Noiz's breath hitched as he felt the man cum inside of him and moaned loudly at the feeling, trembling slightly before looking down to see that he also produced the strange white liquid again. 

Looking behind him, he noticed that Clear was still in a daze, distracted. And that was his chance. Taking the tool her turned on his back and pushed the droid down. "Night ass hole," and he shoved it to the droids face, Clicking the button as an electric pulse charged inside and the man shut down.

 

**~~**

 

Noiz finished looking into Clears system by the time Aoba and them returned. 

Aoba immediately ran upstairs "is he ok. Is he... oh." 

Noiz turned to see a depressed Aoba, trying to fix his ripped shirt as he had no time to clean himself up. "He woke up earlier. But to fix his body he needed to go back to sleep." Noiz lied, getting up to walk out, only making it halfway passed Aoba and the door when he fell. 

"NOIZ!" Aoba yelled about to help him when the blonde shoved him off, gripping his shirt more tightly in the hope the man didn't see. "Im fine," He hissed, standing once more with a slight limp. "He should wake up tomorrow... I'm going to shower and sleep."Then he left. No more words to spare or questions to be answered. 

Aoba watched for several long moments before sighing. Looking down at the asleep android.

"Oh well. I'll bring food to his room in a little..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I did this because if you mess up on saving Clear on the game, he kidnaps and rapes Aoba. But the fandom whore Aoba with Everyone and I like Noiz so much more lol.
> 
> So yeah, hope you liked it!


End file.
